


End of Everything

by Bloodytears87



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodytears87/pseuds/Bloodytears87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something i decided to write after seeing a tumblr prompt "imagine your otp dancing while person a sings a love song in person b's ear. now image its the end of the world and they both know they're going to die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Everything

A loud frustrated groan escaped from Tony’s lips as he continued to bang against the magical force field bubble he and Steve were trapped inside. Outside their team mates were fighting, being kept too busy by the enemy forces to help them escape. Barton already seemed to be out of arrows, and Natasha was down, unmoving on the ground which was frightening in itself. He didn’t know if she was knocked out or worse. Tony had no idea where Hulk was and Thor was getting the shit beat out of him by the looks of it. Tony couldn’t stand it. Being forced to watch while unable to do anything to help them.  
“Ugh!” he yelled, slamming his shoulder into the barrier once more only to have it remain unmovable. “Fuck!” Pain shot though his arm as he’d removed his armor hours ago. Whatever they were surrounded by make his tech shut down and become unusable. Cap had, had to pry the suit open manually.  
“It’s not going to budge, Tony,” Steve told him, not wanting to keep watching his struggle on top of everyone else’s.  
“Are you really going to just do nothing?” Tony snapped. He couldn’t help it. He knew Steve was right but this was his worse nightmare coming true right before his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he quickly apologized for snapping. Steve sat his shield aside and stepped towards Tony, putting his arms around the smaller man and pulling him into a protective embrace.   
“I know it’s hard, we just have to have faith in the others,” he said in that Captain America knows best voice. Tony could see through it though. He knew he was trying to convince himself as much as Tony. He knew it was a hopeless situation but he was still trying to be optimistic.   
Tony leaned his head against Steve’s chest. He just wanted to cry but he wouldn’t, he was a Stark and Stark men didn’t cry. Like he could sense that Tony was going to break down Steve kissed him lightly on the check and decided that Tony needed a distraction to take his mind away from the death and destruction happening just outside their magical bubble.  
“You know we never did go dancing,” he said referring to a time before all of this when Steve had admitted to Tony that he’d never learned to dance. After laughing about it Tony had offered to teach him. They’d had a few lessons and Tony had promised to take him dancing but they never seemed to have gotten the time to go.  
“There’s no music,” Tony pointed out weakly.  
“I don’t care,” Steve whispered as he took one of Tony’s hands in his own and put a hand on the other’s waist. “Dance with me.”   
That was all the warning Tony received before Steve started leading him in a slow dance. He couldn’t help the small smile that came to his lips as he leaned his head against Steve’s shoulder as the other started to hum a tune softly as they danced.

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life. Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time. Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends. A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again.

The tears that Tony had refused to cry began building up in the corner of his eyes. He clung tighter to Steve like the man was a life line. He closed his eyes against the pain in his chest. 

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why. If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Steve continued singing the soft words into Tony’s ear as he led them around in the limited space they had. Millions of things went though his mind in those moments. How much he loved Tony. All of their fights, make ups, happy moments all of it. So many things he could have done differently. Things that might not have lead to the hopeless situation that they found themselves in now. Maybe if he hadn’t loved Tony he wouldn’t have found himself trying to protect him leading to them both being stuck in the magical barrier. 

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

He knew he would never change it though. There wasn’t a version of the situation in his mind that would have lead to him not falling for the genius and therefore rushing in to help him without thinking.

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends. It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense. Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose. If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

Tony couldn’t help but feel that it was his fault that Steve was here with him. Oh time number of times he could have just let the blonde walk out the door. He could have let him and saved them both the pain but Tony was too selfish for that. He loved Steve too much to give up; to let Steve give up on him… maybe things could have been different if he wasn’t so selfish. 

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why. If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

The tears were flowing freely and if that slight hitch in Steve’s voice was anything to go by, well Tony knew he was crying too. Just beyond their prison their comrades, friend, no their family were dying. The world was ending and they couldn’t do a thing to stop it. Yet the only thing that either could think in those final moments was at least they would die together. Maybe it wasn’t Tony’s nightmare. He wouldn’t mind it, as long as he wasn’t forced to carry on alone. He couldn’t stand being alone.

Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy? Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy?

“I don’t think we’re going to find a way out of this,” Tony whispered, his voice barely audible as he spoke the fear that had been clenching both their hearts. 

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

“If we don’t I want you to know that I am completely, hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you Steve Rogers,” Tony told him, tilting his head up so he could get lost in those deep pools of blue one last time. Steve leaned in and kissed him, sweet and slow like they had all the time in the world and Tony could only be swept up in his pace as fresh tears flowed down his cheeks like rain.

Pulling back slowly, Steve gave him a tender smile. “I’m so in love with you, Tony. I’m with you till the end of the line,” he spoke in a soft but firm voice that held no room for argument before pulling Tony tight to his chest and claiming his lover’s lips in another tender kiss as the world around them faded to black.


End file.
